


A Short Respite

by narnet



Series: The Three Scholars [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, polyamory if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnet/pseuds/narnet
Summary: Orin, Sieran, and Trahearne take a much-needed break.





	A Short Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Scholar's Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11095863S) by the talented [Melociraptors](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melociraptors)!

The task of taking down Zhaitan had fallen, for now, to the members of Destiny's Edge; more specifically, Eir and Rytlock, who were doing some investigating up by the Frostgorge Sound. It seemed to irk Sieran to take a break from the action, but Trahearne had been adamant that a vacation would do them good, and that there was no point in burning out when the battle was only half won. Orin had to admit she didn't mind. After weeks of travel, talking to all kinds of strange races and fighting increasingly difficult battles against the risen, she was starting to feel exhausted both physically and mentally.

Both Trahearne and Sieran had decided, seemingly without needing to consult one another, that the best place for this retreat would be to return to the Grove. Orin hadn't realized how much the two sylvari had missed their home until they stepped through the asura gate, and instantly it was as if a weight was lifted from their shoulders. 

Taking in the sights herself, Orin was quickly distracted from that observation.

The gods couldn't have crafted a place more opposite to the Citadel if they'd tried. Everywhere she looked was green and growing things, glowing and vibrant with splashes of color. She had never seen so many sylvari in one place. Up ahead, elegant fences guarded vast openings that seemed to reveal the lower levels of the city; as she watched, a human-sized seed pod drifted up and alighted onto a small leafy platform. One side of the pod peeled away, and a female sylvari stepped out, walking lightly away down the path.

"Ah," Sieran sighed happily. "It's good to be back."

Trahearne noticed Orin's wide-eyed stare and smiled. "The Grove makes quite the impression on first-time visitors."

Orin nodded slowly. "It's... so different from the Citadel," she said. "It's beautiful." Though all of the color was starting to hurt her eyes a bit.

"Oh, you really think so?" Sieran said brightly, turning to face her. "I'm so glad." She looped her arm in Orin's. "Come on, let's go to the Garden of Dawn, there is the most spectacular grotto hidden behind-"

"Hold up," Trahearne said, holding out an arm to keep her from running off. "We should visit the Pale Tree first. I am sure that Mother would like to hear about the latest developments in our quest. After that, you may show Orin around to your heart's content."

Orin gave Trahearne a slightly alarmed look at the fact that he'd essentially just given Sieran permission to commandeer the rest of their visit. To her surprise, he just winked.

Maybe this vacation wouldn't be as relaxing as she'd thought.

  


That had been one week ago. Now, Orin sat at the edge of one of the long spirals that constituted a staricase in Trahearne's home. He had played host to both herself and Sieran, as Firstborn were really the only sylvari to have proper private quarters, if this partly enclosed plant-like structure could count as such. Night had fallen not long ago, and Sieran was snoozing peacefully on one of the small petal-like clusters that served as a bed. She didn't know where Trahearne was. Over time, she had learned that he rarely slept as soundly as the two of them, and she would often wake to find him sitting or standing nearby, lost in thought.

Outside the window, small lights- fireflies?- lit up the dim, peaceful Grove. Most sylvari had gone to bed, and those who were still awake seemed to have mutually agreed to lower their voices, small whispers of conversation drifting about on the evening breeze. It was... really nice. Orin could see how her companions had come from such a place.

She stifled a yawn with one paw, then pushed herself to her feet and padded over to where Sieran was asleep. Still no sign of Trahearne. He was probably out on one of his nightly walks. She curled up on the petals beside her mentor, watching her take soft, slow breaths, until she found her eyelids growing heavy...

"Orin!"

Orin's eyes flashed open. Her body was tense, raised half off the floor, her chest heaving as it sucked in gulps of air. Her hooked hand was out in front of her, fighting against a leafy grip.

"Orin, it's okay. We've got you."

All at once the tension drained out of her, and Orin sagged back against the petals. Her heart was still racing in her chest. "What..."

Sieran's face peeked into her field of vision, filled with concern. "You were dreaming."

Yes... glimpses of it were coming back to her, slowly. It had started with her warband falling to the risen, but then it had devolved into scenes that didn't make any sense. Petals soaking in a pool of blood... an airship falling out of the sky... golden eyes turning green. She raised a hand to her face. The fur on her cheeks was wet.

Her other hand was gently lowered to her side, and she turned her head to see Trahearne, glowing faintly, his eyes dark with worry. "Are you all right?"

Orin nodded clumsily. Her recollection of her dream was fading as quickly as it had come, and she was only left with the feeling of embarrassment that they had seen her like that. "Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry."

Trahearne shook his head. He still looked somber. "Dreams are nothing to take lightly, especially here in the Grove. Especially if those dreams become nightmares."

"It's fine," Orin repeated, sitting up and drawing in on herself.

Sieran moved so that she was seated beside Orin, putting one hand on the charr's shoulder. "What was it about?"

Orin paused. "I... don't really remember," she said at last. "Something about my warband, I think, and... some other things that didn't really make sense. I don't remember."

Sieran glanced over to Trahearne. "If she doesn't remember, maybe it was just a plain old nightmare."

Trahearne didn't look convinced, but he gave a resigned exhale and put his hand on her other shoulder. "In that case, you should go back to sleep, if you're able. The night is still young, and we'll be meeting with Eir tomorrow to check on their progress."

Orin nodded, and he stood, beginning to walk away down the ramp.

"Wait," Orin called out before she could help herself. "Where are you going?"

Trahearne glanced back over his shoulder. "There's a small guard at the entrance to the Grove, keeping an eye out for any risen or members of the Nightmare Court. I'd planned to join them."

To Orin's surprise, Sieran spoke up. "Could you stay here instead? I'm sure those soldiers will do fine without your company for one night."

Orin felt a bit of the embarrassment creep up on her again. "You don't have to stay on my account," she muttered.

"That's not why I asked," Sieran said, sounding mildly affronted. "Trahearne, you need to rest just as much as any of us. Please."

Trahearne hesitated, but then he was moving back towards the two of them, taking a seat at one of the small tables near the petal-beds. It was nearly impossible to say no to Sieran when she asked like that, and it seemed Trahearne was no exception. "Very well," he sighed. "I am not tired just yet, so I hope you don't mind if I do a bit of reading first."

"Acceptable," Sieran decided. "Come on, Orin. Back to bed with you."

Orin decided not to point out that she had never actually gotten out of bed, and laid down. Sieran curled up next to her once again, perhaps a little closer than before; Orin could feel the puffs of air against her shoulder as she breathed.

Orin did not expect to be able to fall asleep again very quickly, but before long her exhaustion was once again pulling her body into a state of relaxation, and her mind drifted.

Once, she thought she had woken to the motion of Sieran stirring beside her. "Trahearne," came a soft voice, about a foot away from Orin's right ears, "are you sure you aren't tired?"

There was a faint sigh, then the quiet thud of a book being set onto a tabletop.

"Please come to bed."

After a moment, Orin's leg was nudged lightly on her left side, followed by a breathy chuckle. "She seems to have taken up more than her share."

"Oh, don't be a bramblebutt, she's had a rough night."

More soft laughter, followed by a quiet, almost disbelieving echo of " _bramblebutt_ " as someone- Trahearne- laid down beside her, smooth bark and cool leaves brushing up against her fur.

"There, see?" Sieran's voice was sleepy, quieter now, but she sounded pleased. She snuggled up a bit more against Orin's right side. Her petaled skin was softer than Trahearne's, but still pleasantly cool. "Nice and cozy."

If Orin had been less convinced that she was dreaming again, she might have panicked a little at this unexpected intimacy. As it was, she simply breathed out a long sigh and let herself rest between the two sylvari.

If it wasn't a dream, well, she'd deal with that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this trio a lot! Maybe too much?
> 
> This was fairly gen, but if you want more romance than just subtext, check out the next work in this series.


End file.
